Silent Hill: Wellcome to elemental horror
by NariInverse
Summary: Sherlock toma un caso extraño: una persona perdida en un pueblo fantasma, pensando que son absurdas las cosas que se cuentan al respecto jala a John al interior de Silent Hill, atrapados por los pecados de John por la guerra tendrán que encontrar la forma de salir vivos y con el caso resuelto de los mundos del pueblo.
1. Otro caso sin sentidoSilent Hill

_Ningún personaje es mío, son creaciones de Arthur Conan Doyle y el mundo y sus criaturas donde se ubican pertenecen a Konami._

_Hola de nuevo, vengo ahora con un proyecto a mediano plazo, es un crossover de dos de mis aficiones: Sherlock y Silent Hill. Para quienes conozcan los juegos haré unas cuantas especificaciones: intentaré usar todos los mapas del pueblo que se han ido "desbloqueando" juego con juego. Es la primera vez que escribo de misterios/terror, así que tengan paciencia, soy amateur en este género..._

_Para quienes ya me han leído... en esta ocasión no hay slash, no puede caber mientras Sherlock y John luchan por sobrevivir._

_Cada capítulo tiene dos títulos. El primero sería el título normal o el título visto desde el universo de Sherlock, mientras que el segundo es un tema de la banda sonora de los juegos, el tema va mas o menos de acuerdo con el capítulo, así que pueden escuchar el tema mientras leen, el tema de este primer capítulo entraría como a la mitad de la lectura._

_Intentaré abarcar todo Silent Hill y para hacerlo un poco más interesante he decidido combinar elementos de los juegos hasta Homecoming (sin The Room) y de la segunda película._

_Espero les vaya gustando. Como dije al principio, una disculpa si este primer capítulo esta medio torpe, es la primera vez que incursiono otros géneros._

* * *

**1. Otro caso sin sentido/Silent Hill**

No podía creer que se había dejado convencer por John de seguir la pista a un caso que Mycroft le había propuesto, era simple, un caso de amantes, algo realmente estúpido como para dedicar tiempo y espacio. Estados Unidos, estaba en ese país y lo que era peor de todo: no estaba por convicción propia.

- Podremos pasear por ahí después de resolver el caso – Los comentarios intentando ser entusiastas de John no tenían un límite, a toda hora en todo momento desde que dejaron la comodidad del 221B de la calle Baker. En realidad ya se había cansado de escuchar el mismo comentario por parte de John desde tiempo atrás, debía ponerle un alto a tan molesta voz.

- No John, no me sentiré tranquilo ni contento a donde vamos, resolvemos el caso hoy mismo y hoy mismo volveremos a Londres – John frunció el ceño en forma de desaprobación, efectivamente no se podía hacer mucho con Sherlock, era un aparente caso perdido lleno de apatía.

- Si bueno, entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer y nos vamos.

Lestrade había insistido en ir con ellos y a diferencia de Sherlock y John iba cargado con cámara fotográfica, Sherlock no paraba de gruñir, si no era por la insistencia de John era por la compañía forzosa de Lestrade. Se trataba de demostrar que el funcionario estaba con otra mujer y volver lo más pronto posible a Inglaterra y molestar a Mycroft por persuadir a John de que lo convenciera en ese caso.

- ¿Cómo se llama el lugar al que vamos? – Preguntó Greg mientras sacaba fotografías entusiasmado de los paisajes. A diferencia de Inglaterra que siempre estaba nublado, Estados Unidos se encontraba bastante soleado.

- Si, un lugar llamado Silent Hill – Dijo John viendo los datos del caso.

- Ya leí sobre ese lugar, dicen que desaparece gente, pero es un pueblo fantasma debido a que hicieron arder una mina de carbón y ahora está todo neblinoso y abandonado, sin duda un buen lugar para cometer asesinatos y encuentros fugaces de amantes y demás cosas, nada extraordinario como verán – Sherlock se anticipó ante el comentario turístico que John estaba por hacer. Greg dejó la cámara de lado y se dirigió al policía que los iba escoltando y preguntó que tan cierto era todo aquello el policía contestó un poco serio al respecto.

- Se dicen muchas cosas sobre Silent Hill, actualmente ha entrado mucha gente y desde hace unos tres años no ha habido casos de desaparición – El policía estadounidense soltó un suspiro y prosiguió con su discurso – sí, se han desaparecido varias personas de Silent Hill, se ha sabido de algunas de ellas después de haber desaparecido… de otras no.

Sherlock (que estaba en el asiento trasero al igual que John) se inclinó hacia delante un poco interesado.

- ¿Quiénes han desaparecido y quienes de esas personas han vuelto y en que condiciones? – El policía soltó otro suspiro sin apartar la vista de la carretera. El camino dejaba de ser soleado para convertirse en un trayecto neblinoso.

- Bueno, el primer registro es de un conductor de un tráiler que se perdió por unos días, no se sabe nada al respecto sobre él, solo que tomó la ruta por Silent Hill para acortar camino antes de desaparecer… - El policía hizo una pausa, Sherlock se sentía impaciente al respecto - ¿sabe? Creo que está de más que le hable de todas esas personas, al caso siempre dicen lo mismo de Silent Hill cuando salen: es un pueblo fantasma.

John volteó hacia Sherlock preguntándose si este no se había molestado por la negativa del policía, pero su amigo se recargó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

- Como sea, ese caso estará resuelto antes del anochecer.

- Miren, hemos llegado – Greg se bajó del coche incluso antes de que este se detuviera seguido de John que lo detuvo, se pararon enfrente de un extraño espectacular que citaba una bienvenida al pueblo.

- No creo que sea buena idea entrar así – Dijo John jalando a Greg hacia atrás. Sherlock se bajó cuando el auto ya estaba totalmente parado y se dirigió hacia ellos, estaba aburrido, ese caso era aburrido, entre mas rápido se resolviera ese caso más pronto estaría en casa.

- Simple, Greg te quedas aquí con el muchacho, John y yo entraremos – Los cabellos de la nuca de John se erizaron, no tenía una buena corazonada sobre ese extraño caso, ahora se sentía en cierta forma arrepentido por haber convencido a Sherlock, sentía como si fuera a entrar a un quirófano sin saber que pasará ahí dentro.

- ¿Por qué? Quiero conocer el pueblo – Dijo Greg a modo de berrinche, Sherlock tomó a John del brazo y comenzó a caminar por el camino de la carretera observando el letrero que claramente decía "Wellcome to Sileny Hill" en letras doradas.

- Por que es más fácil moverme con John.

John no quería estar ahí, se sentía extrañamente nervioso…

separasion

Lo único que es escuchaba era el viento y el paso decidido de Sherlock seguido de un paso dudoso que era el de John, Sherlock iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y John aferrado a su pistola que llevaba en la chamarra, no le daba una buena impresión el pueblo por donde sea que le mirara. La niebla era bastante espesa y el frío del otoño se sentía en el viento. El clima era un factor más para que a John se le erizara la piel del nervio. No sabía que pudieran encontrar ahí dentro.

- John – Sherlock se detuvo y volteó hacia John que estaba unos veinte pasos detrás de él – No hay nadie allá dentro, no hay rastro de que pasara siquiera un automóvil, parece ser que todos se quedan parados atrás donde dejamos a Greg – Esperó a que John llegara a donde estaba y siguió caminando – No creas en los cuentos ridículos sobre este pueblo. El que nada debe teme nada debe.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la primera calle del pueblo. Sherlock observó las primeras casas que se cruzaron por su vista y gruñó un poco extrañado.

- Esto parece recién abandonado – volteó hacia John y notó que miraba un enorme letrero que era un mapa, al acercarse notó con cierta decepción que el pueblo era demasiado grande como para volver en un día – Tendremos que volver con Lestrade a cierta hora del día, nos llevará más tiempo del que pensaba.

- Mira Sherlock, hasta tiene un lago – Señaló una enorme mancha azul del mapa que significaba que ahí había agua – Estamos creo que en esta – John señaló una calle del lado sur del pueblo – Avenida Nathan, Sherlock, no llevará días encontrar al funcionario perdido de tu hermano.

- Bien podríamos volver a casa John y dejar toda esta tontería del pueblo fantasma atrás, en fin es su culpa, la gente de Mycroft debería tener cuidado con las zonas de Estados Unidos, en fin que dicen que siempre experimentan en ciertas zonas.

John le iba a responder con alegría que ya se regresaran sobre sus pasos, pero la imagen que vio en la niebla lo sacó temporalmente de sus casillas. Vio la sombre de lo que parecía ser un hombre acercarse tambaleante y haciendo ruidos extraños hacia ellos. Sherlock no lo había escuchado pues estaba metido revisando unas manchas de color marrón que destacaban del extraño mapa. John sacó la pistola y comenzó a disparar hacia aquel ser que se acercaba hacia ellos, en esos momentos no pensó si disparaba a un hombre o no ya que todo en ese pueblo se le hacía extraño comenzando por la niebla que ahora la sentía grisácea y el frío había desaparecido. Sherlock volteó hacia donde estaba John al escuchar el primer disparo.

- ¡John! – El aludido paró con los disparos al escuchar su nombre, pero siguió disparando al ver quela figura del hombre se seguía acercando hacia ellos.

La extraña figura pudo ser visible para ambos y lo que vieron dejó a John en shock y a Sherlock sorprendido. Era una figura humana sin brazos y sin rostro que cubierta de sangre se aproximaba a ellos. Sherlock retrocedió un poco, pero el entrenamiento militar de John lo tenía listo para atacar ante cualquier peligro. Dejó la pistola a un lado y se acercó a aquel ser y lo golpeo hasta que cayó al piso y después de un par de minutos dejó de retorcerse. John se quedó jadeando sobre el extraño cuerpo que acababa de quitarle la vida, Sherlock se acercó lentamente hacia Watson y le tocó el hombro.

- John – El doctor se levantó y tomó el arma para después dejarse caer por un temblor en las piernas.

- ¿Qué era eso Sherlock? – Dijo mientras ambos dejaban atrás el cuerpo y de Sherlock le tomaba una fotografía al mapa con su teléfono.

- Fuera lo que fuera John, no es real y si lo es, entonces estamos en zona de experimentos. Creo que deberíamos volver sobre nuestros pasos y darle un pésame a Mycroft.

Caminaron de vuelta pero se quedaron quietos inmediatamente. El camino de vuelta ya no existía, en su lugar había un enorme vacío que los separaba del camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

_No estuvo tan bien, es mi primera vez, iré mejorando._

_Espero les vaya gustando, no olviden dejar un review =D_


	2. Traumas y psicosis

_Ningún personaje es mío, son creaciones de Arthur Conan Doyle y el mundo y sus criaturas donde se ubican pertenecen a Konami._

_Una disculpa por subir después de tanto, pero para que sea más apegado a las sensaciones que provoca Silent Hill me pongo a jugar y ver gameplays._

_Recuerden que cada capítulo tiene dos títulos, uno que es el título del capítulo normal y el segundo es el título de un tema de Silent Hill que quedaría acorde al momento, recomiendo que para ambientar el capítulo escuchen el tema. Si hay alguna separación en el capítulo estará otro tema que de igual manera encaja con el momento, ese tema estará en cursivas y negritas._

_Sin más les dejo el segundo capítulo._

* * *

**2. Traumas y psicosis/Innocent Moon.**

- La salida norte… Sherlock tardaremos horas en salir de aquí – Decir que John estaba horrorizado era poco, sin embargo y a pesar de todo, el detective seguía a su lado en todo momento. Después de ver que de donde habían llegado se convertía en un pozo sin fondo Sherlock tomó la decisión de encontrar una salida por la carretera norte del pueblo, muy a pesar de John que no deseaba moverse de donde había sucedido aquel extraño incidente con ese extraño humanoide. Sherlock estaba totalmente tranquilo mientras que John estaba seguro que era introducido a la gran pesadilla de su vida. Sherlock estaba casi seguro que aquello que habían visto no era otra cosa que el juego de sus mentes.

Ya se habían adentrado lo suficiente al pueblo entre calles y no era por que ellos lo hubieran querido así. Con frustraciones enormes vieron que la avenida Nathan estaba cortada a la mitad de la primera cuadra y regresaron sobre sus pasos a la primera calle del pueblo: Lindsey. Rápidamente Sherlock hizo una ruta alternativa que se vio frustrada al dar vuelta hacia la calle Katz y que esta estuviera cortada justo en esquina con la calle Munson, cada calle, casi todas cortadas.

Sherlock consideraba todo aquello como parte de un experimento cruel del gobierno de ese país, John por su lado sentía todo demasiado extraño alrededor de Silent Hill. Afortunadamente no habían tenido otros encuentros como el del ser humanoide con el que se habían topado al entrar al pueblo. Lo único que Sherlock escuchaba era los pasos de ambos y la respiración agitada de John. Este a pesar del extraño silencio y tranquilidad del pueblo no paraba de voltear la cabeza en todas direcciones violentamente y apuntando a donde veía con la pistola cargada, siempre antes de que John pudiera jalar del gatillo el detective lo jalaba para sí y le decía que mantuviera siempre el paso hacia delante.

Era la quinta vez que se encontraban con algún vacío que les impidiera el paso, de nuevo estaban sobre la calle Katz entre las calles Neely y Munson. John suspiró desesperado y Sherlock maldijo.

- Ya no tenemos para donde seguir John, estamos atrapados en este sector del pueblo – Ante esas palabras John se llevó las manos a la cabeza nervioso – Lestrade no ha llamado – Dijo observando el celular, intentó llamarle a Greg y después de un intento fallido guardó el teléfono – Aquí no hay señal – Al escuchar eso John se dejó caer el piso rendido. Le temblaban las piernas, no podía ignorar lo que veía y parecía ser que Sherlock sí.

Sherlock necesitaba pensar, salir de ese lugar era la prioridad, al diablo con el desaparecido, Sherlock y John tenían que salir de ese lugar, más por algo que parecía tener muy perturbado a John y el detective temía que su amigo perdiera la cabeza en aquel silencioso y solitario lugar.

Miró en varias direcciones buscando una salida y se detuvo con la vista enfrente. Exactamente del otro lado del vacío, separado por cinco metros estaba lo que parecía ser un niño, un niño con la piel totalmente chamuscada que miraba fijamente hacia donde ellos estaban. Sherlock se preguntó cómo alguien con la piel gravemente herida por quemaduras podía estar simplemente de pie, llamó la atención de John con un ademán pero este jamás contestó, al voltearse vio al doctor apuntando firmemente hacia la nada. Lo intentó jalar de un brazo para detenerlo, pero eso no fue suficiente, Watson soltó cinco disparos a la calle. Cuando John se detuvo Sherlock lo jaló y le quitó la pistola. Era definitivo, John Watson estaba sufriendo de una psicosis inevitable.

- John, mira – Lo mejor que podía hacer era distraerlo, que pensara en otras cosas (como si eso fuera ayudar Sherlock). Señaló hacia donde estaba el niño, este al notar la atención sobre él sonrió y habló:

- No se sorprenda de verme señor Holmes, hay mejores lugares. Si le interesa lo veo en el patio trasero de ese edificio.

Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces intentando deducir algo al respecto. Se arrepintió de eso, pues la niña (por que era la voz de una niña) había ya desaparecido. Volteó hacia John que aún no apartaba la vista hacia enfrente.

- ¿Viste Sherlock? Era como si la niebla se la hubiese tragado, simplemente desapareció – Bueno, al menos ya sabía que la niña quemada se había ido (evidentemente).

- Lo que yo me pregunto es como alguien con el cuerpo totalmente quemado pudo simplemente pararse – Dicho eso el doctor le dirigió una extraña mirada.

- ¿Quemada? – Definitivo, John había desarrollado un problema traumático en tan sólo una hora, pero ante la delicada situación lo mejor era no decir nada.

- Lo mejor será ir al patio del ese edificio – John asintió y Sherlock sonrió de lado, tenía que saber como alguien con esas heridas podía andar libremente.

* * *

**_Windmills._**

El hecho de saber que entraba a un lugar cubierto le brindaba un cierto alivio. Después de lo que había visto y escuchado en el pueblo le extrañaba mucho que Sherlock siguiera simplemente ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Los ruidos extraños, siluetas retorciéndose entre la neblina. El podía casi asegurar que no eran engaños de su mente. Algo en Silent Hill iba mal y Sherlock se negaba a ver y aceptar ¡siempre su maldita lógica ante todo!. La puerta del edificio estaba entreabierta y cuando entraron toda esperanza se le fue a los tobillos cuando vio tres criaturas dentro del recibidor. Dos como la que anteriormente había matado y una demasiado extraña: eran unas piernas de maniquí con un torso igual de piernas llenas de sangre y carne sanguiñolenta. Adentro estaba totalmente oscuro, pero John pudo ver indicios de sangre en las paredes y en el piso por la poca luz que llegaba desde la entrada.

- ¡Sherlock no cierres…! – Demasiado tarde. El detective había cerrado la puerta y ahora estaban sumidos en la oscuridad. John escuchaba claramente pies que se arrastraban y quejidos sacados como de alguna película de terror. Buscó su arma desesperadamente, mas al no encontrarla recordó que Sherlock se la había confiscado.

- John esos ruidos – Sherlock dijo al tiempo que John recibía un golpe en la cara, podía apostar que se trataba de las piernas del maniquí pero el golpe parecía haber sido hecho más bien con una macana. Como el golpe lo tomó por sorpresa soltó un gemido de dolor - ¿John? – A lo que simplemente pudo responder mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para detener una pierna de plástico que intentaba atacarlo:

- Luz – Sherlock usó la luz de su teléfono y se encontró con una escena cubierta de sangre: un extraño ser hecho tan sólo de piernas atacaba a John, el doctor sangraba de la boca y detenía una pierna mientras otra se movía intentando golpearle. Otros dos seres muy parecidos al que había matado John anteriormente se retorcían detrás del otro ser de plástico sanguiñolento, el más cercano a Sherlock comenzó a tomar dirección hacia él – Una mano no me vendría mal Sherlock – John intentó reír sin dejar de empujar el ser de piernas.

Sherlock tomó la pistola y después de soltar un disparo al ser sin brazos que se acercaba a él rompió el punto de equilibrio de una de las piernas que estaba sobre John. Aquello resultó un alivio para el doctor militar que pudo respirar tranquilamente un par de segundos. Escupió sangre al piso y después de revisar que no había perdido dientes se preparó para pelear con los otros dos seres mas humanoides.

- John – Sherlock le señaló un tubo de acero que descansaba en la pared más cercana a ellos. John lo tomó y vio que había otro tubo, se lo pasó a Sherlock.

- Mejor guardar balas – Lo más seguro era que Sherlock ya lo había pensado, pero después de todo John era el de gran experiencia en armas y si era la segunda (tercera para John) vez que sucedía eso de encuentros con criaturas monstruosas, entonces lo más seguro era que se volvería a repetir.

Después de tres golpes bien dados en la cabeza tumbó a uno de los seres humanoides. Toda esa adrenalina tenía extasiado a John quien se lanzó sobre el ser de plástico y golpeó con furia las partes carnosas del monstruo.

- John – El detective jadeaba de cansancio descansando el tubo ligeramente abollado, el ser humanoide con el que le había tocado enfrentarse estaba inmóvil a sus pies. Watson contestó al llamado del detective y dejó en paz al monstruo de plástico ahora inerte. Mientras Sherlock jadeaba John estaba inmutable y totalmente erguido, toda esa adrenalina lo había levantado, era casi como una dosis de morfina a punto de morir bajo fuego enemigo. Se paró a lado de Sherlock y pasado un segundo se recargó en la pared ahora respirando agitadamente, el efecto había terminado.

Sherlock volteó a ver a su amigo y por un momento pensó que posiblemente todo aquello era real, después de aquel encuentro Silent Hill era ahora de su interés, moría por saber ahora que sucedía en aquel pueblo. Quizá la niña de cuerpo quemado les podría decir algo de utilidad.

- Eso estuvo… - John no pudo terminar la oración, esta aún emocionado por la adrenalina – Busquemos la entrada al patio ese.

* * *

_Espero les gustara, de nuevo una disculpa por tardar tanto, ya pondrá interesante... más monstruos, acertijos, ya saben, lo que hay en Silent Hill_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
